Jantar de Negócios
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto e Joey namoram e a posição de Seto faz com que Joey tenha de o acompanhar a um jantar de negócios. Joey acha que o jantar vai ser muito aborrecido, mas no final, a confusão vai instalar-se e Joey encontra uma inimiga. Oneshot.


**Título: **Jantar de Negócios

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto e Joey namoram e a posição de Seto faz com que Joey tenha de o acompanhar a um jantar de negócios. Joey acha que o jantar vai ser muito aborrecido, mas no final, a confusão vai instalar-se e Joey encontra uma inimiga. Oneshot.

**Jantar de Negócios**

Joey Wheeler olhou-se ao espelho e franziu o sobrolho. Estava vestido com uma camisa azul extremamente desconfortável, com sapatos que lhe apertavam os pés e estava também a usar uma gravata. Joey abanou a cabeça. Definitivamente não gostava deste tipo de roupa, mas tinha de a usar para a ocasião desse dia.

"_Ora bolas, porque é que o Seto quer que eu compareça na festa que o tal empresário Anderson Miyamoto vai dar?" perguntou-se Joey, olhando-se mais uma vez ao espelho. "Estas roupas são muito desconfortáveis, mas o Seto diz que é obrigatório para a festa. Tem de ser traje formal. Bolas, eu sabia que havia consequências más de namorar com um milionário e dono de uma empresa muito influente, mas nunca me lembrei que seria praticamente obrigado a ter de ir a uma destas festas chatas."_

Joey afastou-se do espelho. Até o seu cabelo tinha sido penteado com mais cuidado, para ficar mais em baixo. Seto tinha dito que as pessoas poderiam achar mal e criticar o cabelo de Joey se ele estivesse muito em pé. Para Joey, isso era absurdo. Gostava do seu cabelo como era. Gostava de usar roupas confortáveis e não queria saber se o criticavam ou não, mas como a festa era importante para Seto, Joey tinha acabado por ceder e fazer-lhe a vontade de se arranjar como Seto queria.

"_Na festa devem ser só pessoas mais velhas. Vai ser um grande aborrecimento. O Seto vai estar lá, mas tenho a certeza que vai falar só de negócios e não me vai prestar quase atenção nenhuma. Enfim, é a primeira e talvez a única festa a que eu vou. Mas ele diz que só vão casais e é normal que não queira ir sozinho. Ele faz alguns sacrifícios por mim, quando aceita ir comigo a lugares que eu gosto e ele não gosta, por isso agora também tenho de fazer sacrifícios. Se não gostasse tanto dele…"_

Por essa altura, Seto entrou no quarto e inspeccionou o namorado de alto a baixo com os olhos. Depois abanou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação, parecendo satisfeito.

"Vês, fica-te bem o traje mais formal." disse Seto, que também estava vestido de forma mais formal do que o habitual. "Agora tens de ter cuidado com o que dizes. Lembra-te que são todos pessoas cultas e reparam em todos os pormenores."

"Obrigado por chamares a atenção para o facto de eu não ser culto." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça.

Seto aproximou-se e tocou na cara do namorado.

"Podes não ser tão inteligente ou teres tantos estudos ou dinheiro como eles, mas tens, de longe, muito mais qualidades." disse Seto.

"Hum… pronto, tu sabes como dar a volta a uma pessoa." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Eu sei como comportar-me, Seto. Não vou dizer nenhuma asneira e vou tentar estar atento ao que me dizem e responder de acordo."

"Obrigado Joey. Sei que é um grande esforço para ti e que não estás satisfeito com a situação de teres de ir à festa, mas é importante. A mim também não me apetece nada ter de ir aturar aqueles chatos. Preferia muito mais ficar aqui na mansão, a ver um filme contigo e com o Mokuba, mas para bem dos negócios, temos de fazer sacrifícios."

"Eu sei. Mas será que vão estar lá jornalistas? Espero bem que não, porque eles têm a mania de exagerar tudo ou distorcer totalmente a realidade. Ainda inventavam alguma coisa entre um de nós e outra pessoa que estará na festa. Já não seria a primeira vez."

"Não te preocupes, Joey. Pelo que sei, não estarão presentes nenhuns jornalistas."

Joey Wheeler e Seto Kaiba namoravam há quase um ano. No passado, ambos implicavam muito um com o outro, principalmente Seto. Um dia, à saída da escola, uns homens tinham saído de uma carrinha, para raptarem Seto. Joey vira a cena e correra em seu auxílio. Porém, os dois acabaram por ser levados pelos raptores. Trabalhando em conjunto, Seto e Joey conseguiram soltar-se e os raptores foram presos. A partir desse dia, os dois começaram a dar-se melhor e Seto começou a respeitar Joey, já que ele o tinha tentado ajudar quando o estavam a raptar. Mais tarde, Seto tinha descoberto a história de vida de Joey, o seu pai abusivo e as marcas que Joey tinha no corpo. Seto decidira ajudá-lo, denunciara o pai de Joey à polícia e depois, como já tinha dezoito anos, Seto pediu para ser o guardião de Joey até ele chegar à maioridade. E assim, Joey tinha-se mudado para a mansão dos irmãos Kaiba.

O período de convivência só tornou Seto e Joey mais próximos e sem se aperceberem a principio, apaixonaram-se um pelo outro. Seto só reparou no que tinha acontecido quando começou a tentar trabalhar, mas Joey não lhe saía da cabeça. Depois, Joey fez finalmente dezoito anos e sendo maior de idade e já não estando oficialmente à sua guarda, Seto decidira ter uma conversa séria com Joey e expor-lhe os seus sentimentos. Joey dissera-lhe que sentia o mesmo e a partir daí, tinham começado a namorar. Mokuba tinha sido o primeiro a saber da relação e não ficou surpreendido, pois já percebera que havia um clima diferente entre Seto e Joey. Além disso, Mokuba dava-se muito bem com Joey e Seto estava feliz, por isso era só o que importava.

De seguida, Joey contou a Serenity e Yugi sobre o seu romance com Seto. Ambos ficaram surpreendidos, mas aceitaram e desejaram as maiores felicidades a Joey. Seto pediu para Joey não contar a mais pessoas por algum tempo, porque senão os jornalistas iriam descobrir sobre a relação e tornar a vida de ambos num inferno. Joey aguardou dois meses, mas ficou cansado de esconder aos restantes amigos sobre a sua relação. Seto e Joey discutiram e Joey acabou por pôr em causa o que Seto sentia por ele. Se não conseguia enfrentar as noticias que podiam aparecer, era porque não gostava verdadeiramente dele. Perante esta afirmação, Seto tinha acabado por ceder. Sabia que gostava de Joey e iria enfrentar todas as notícias que aparecessem.

Joey contou aos seus restantes amigos da sua relação. Tristan foi o que aceitou pior, pois não compreendia como é que Joey poderia namorar com Seto. Por essa altura, Seto decidiu levar Joey a jantar fora, a um restaurante muito fino. No dia seguinte, as páginas dos jornais já estavam cheias de notícias sobre eles. Noticias verdadeiras e falsas. Durante meses, surgiram todo o tipo de notícias. Se Seto tinha de se afastar da cidade por uns dias, por causa de negócios, surgia logo uma notícia que dizia que ele já estava com outra pessoa ou a trair Joey. Se Joey saía com os amigos e se mostrava mais divertido, inventavam logo um romance com um deles. Seto e Joey enfrentaram todas a noticias, processaram muitos jornais, mas ao fim de alguns meses a novidade do seu namoro passou e finalmente os jornalistas deixaram-nos em paz, mas Seto e Joey estavam sempre atentos.

"Vamos lá, Joey. Convém que cheguemos alguns minutos antes da hora marcada." disse Seto.

Joey e Seto desceram as escadas, despediram-se de Mokuba, que iria ficar na mansão e depois entraram na limusina, que os iria levar à mansão de Anderson Miyamoto, o anfitrião da festa. Quando lá chegaram, foram recebidos pelo anfitrião, que era um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e com cerca de quarenta e cinco anos. Com ele veio a sua esposa, Aiko Miyamoto, uma mulher inteligente, mas que tratava todos com certa indiferença. Depois de recebidos pelos anfitriões, Seto foi cumprimentar os outros convidados e apresentou-os a Joey.

"_Parecem todos iguais. Todos bem vestidos, todos a sorrir falsamente e a dizer coisas lisonjeira, quando na realidade estão a pensar mal uns dos outros. Hum… bem, eu também estou a sorrir falsamente e a pensar mal deles, logo, afinal não somos assim tão diferentes." pensou Joey._

A única pessoa que tinha por volta da mesma idade de Joey e Seto era Anne Lloyd, esposa de um influente homem de negócios, Arthur Lloyd. Anne tinha vinte e um anos, longos cabelos castanhos e parecia realmente sincera quando falava com os outros e ao cumprimentar Joey, ele sentiu que ela estava a ser sincera quando lhe disse que era um prazer conhecê-lo. Depois de alguns aperitivos e dos últimos convidados terem chegado, o mordomo anunciou que o jantar iria ser servido. Todos se dirigiram à sala de jantar, onde estava posta uma grande mesa para todos eles. Para irritação de Joey, os lugares estavam marcados e tinham-no sentado bastante longe de Seto. Joey ainda pensou reclamar, mas Seto lançou-lhe um olhar quase suplicante e Joey acabou por se ir sentar no lugar marcado para si.

"_Porque é que me foram sentar longe do Seto?" perguntava-se Joey, irritado. "Não conheço mais ninguém. Isto agora ainda ficou pior do que era."_

Joey olhou à sua volta e só então reparou que naquele lado da mesa se estavam a sentar as mulheres e no outro lado os homens. Joey ficou vermelho de fúria.

"_Argh, ainda por cima põe-me do lado das mulheres! Eu não sou nenhuma mulher. Lá por namorar com um homem, não quer dizer que eu tenha de ser feminino. Devia era ir-me embora, mas o Seto ia ficar muito zangado se eu fizesse isso…"_

Joey ainda hesitou sobre o que fazer, quando uma mão lhe tocou no ombro. Ele virou-se e viu que era Anne, que lhe sorria. Anne sentou-se no lugar ao lado de Joey e percebeu logo que ele não estava nada satisfeito.

"Sei o que estás a pensar." sussurrou ela. "Eu também detesto lugares marcados. Põe-nos neste lado da mesa, que não tem interesse nenhum. Preferia muito mais ficar do lado do Arthur e tenho a certeza que tu preferias estar ao lado do Kaiba, mas estas coisas são mesmo assim."

Joey acenou afirmativamente. Pelo menos Anne era simpática. Joey viu que as outras mulheres lhe lançavam olhares. Algumas pareciam curiosas, outras pareciam estar a avaliá-lo e havia ainda outras que à partida já não gostavam dele, por ele estar a namorar com outro rapaz. Como os aperitivos já tinham sido servidos, o primeiro prato seria uma sopa de camarão. Dois empregados encarregaram-se de servir a sopa a todos os convidados e aos anfitriões. Joey olhou para os seus pratos e talheres.

"_Não percebo para que é que é necessário tanta coisa para comer. Enfim, pelo menos eu sei que talheres usar. Ao menos os restaurantes finos a que o Seto me levou serviram para me ensinar alguma coisa." pensou Joey._

Joey começou a comer a sopa devagar, enquanto olhava para Seto, que estava sentado bastante longe dele e ia comendo a sua sopa e conversando com o anfitrião. Depois da sopa, foi servido o prato de carne, medalhões de vitela. Joey começou a comer sem grande entusiasmo e Anne, que tentava evitar as conversas aborrecidas da mulher que se sentava à sua frente, virou-se para Joey.

"Hum, Joey Wheeler, sei que só nos conhecemos agora, mas somos praticamente da mesma idade e tu pareces aborrecido. Queres falar comigo? Prometo não ser aborrecida e se o estiver a ser podes dizer-me. Estarias a fazer-me um favor também, porque senão as outras mulheres não me deixam em paz, sempre com as mesmas conversas banais ou a criticar alguém." disse Anne.

"Eu não sei sobre o que falar." disse Joey. "Nunca tinha vindo a nenhum jantar destes e, sinceramente, já estou arrependido de ter vindo. Mas o Seto disse que era importante e eu vim fazer o sacrifício."

"Eu sei como isso é. Comigo passa-se o mesmo, sabes? Mas o Arthur diz que é importante para ele que eu o acompanhe e pronto, eu venho a contra gosto."

Joey olhou para Arthur Lloyd, marido de Anne, que estava sentado perto de Seto e não percebeu como é que uma jovem bonita como Anne podia estar casada com um homem de cinquenta anos, que nem sequer era bonito. Anne esperou que Joey se virasse novamente para ela e depois sorriu.

"Estavas a olhar para o Arthur. Com certeza estavas a pensar como eu que eu me fui apaixonar por ele e me casei com ele, sendo bastante mais nova." disse Anne.

"Tu consegues ler pensamentos?" perguntou Joey. "Ou és muito perspicaz."

"Não consigo ler pensamentos, mas acho que consigo ler bem as expressões das pessoas e avaliar as situações. Pois bem, eu conheci o Arthur há dois anos e encantei-me por ele, não pela beleza, mas sim pela cultura dele. O amor não é regido pelas idades. Apaixonámo-nos e casámos."

"Mas ele é rico… e com tanta diferença de idade…" disse Joey e depois abanou rapidamente a cabeça. "Peço desculpa, não era isso que eu queria dizer… desculpa se te ofendi."

Joey ficou subitamente atrapalhado. Aquele jantar era muito importante e começar por ofender a esposa de um homem muito rico, que também tinha negócios com Seto, não era uma boa coisa para se fazer.

"Não tem problema. Muito gente pensaria o mesmo, sabes? Aliás, alguns pensam, porque não me conhecem bem." disse Anne. "Primeiro, não sou interesseira e segundo, os meus pais são muito, mas muito ricos. Não me casei com o Arthur por dinheiro. Se eu quisesse dinheiro, tinha-o à minha disposição e não precisava de casar. Não, foi mesmo amor. Mas achas que uma pessoa pobre não se pode apaixonar verdadeiramente por uma pessoa rica?"

"Claro que pode." disse Joey, com confiança. "Eu apaixonei-me pelo Seto e ele é rico e eu não sou, nem nunca fui. Claro que os nossos mundos eram diferentes, agora são menos, mas mesmo assim há diferenças."

"Sim, mas isso é normal. Nem te vou perguntar porque é que estás com o Kaiba. Vê-se à distância que o amas verdadeiramente, mas também li nos jornais sugestões do contrário." disse Anne.

"Sim, mas os jornais são muito mentirosos. Eu não estou com o Seto por dinheiro, nem nunca o traí e no entanto, ambas as coisas apareceram nos jornais. Tudo mentira."

"O sensacionalismo é algo muito mau." disse Anne. "Sabes, quando me casei com o Arthur também apareceram algumas notícias assim, mas depois passaram, felizmente. Ah, vamos calar-nos agora. A mulher que está ao teu lado está a ver se ouve a nossa conversa."

Joey calou-se e Anne também. Depois de terem terminado de comer o prato de carne, foi a vez do prato de peixe. Joey comeu mais rápido do que queria realmente. O peixe estava muito bom. Só se apercebeu de que estava a comer demasiado depressa quando Anne lhe tocou no braço e Joey verificou que muitas das mulheres estavam a olhar para ele.

"_Estas mulheres não devem ter mais nada do que fazer do que estar a prestar atenção à vida dos outros." pensou Joey, irritado. "Elas não têm nada de estar a olhar para mim e a reparar na maneira como eu como. Eu não critiquei nenhuma delas, mas se continuam assim, eu zango-me. Aquela tem cara de toupeira, a outra tem um chapéu horrível e a ruiva parece que tem um animal morto ao pescoço… hum, pois, é mesmo um animal morto. Pêlo de raposa. Que porcaria."_

Depois do prato de peixe, foram trazidos digestivos. Logo de seguida, Anderson Miyamoto levantou-se e todos olharam para ele.

"Espero que todos tenham apreciado o jantar. Agora, vamos voltar para a sala de estar, onde está uma mesa com doces e sobremesas que poderão comer à vossa vontade." disse ele.

Todos se começaram a levantar e Joey fez o mesmo. Aproveitou para se aproximar de Seto.

"Já acabámos de jantar. Podemos ir embora?" perguntou Joey.

"Ainda não, Joey. Temos as sobremesas e depois temos de aguentar algum tempo de conversa. Só depois é que podemos ir embora." disse Seto. "É preciso fazermos sacrifícios por causa dos negócios. Não podemos perder o Anderson Miyamoto como colaborador com a Kaiba Corporation."

Joey sabia que Seto tinha razão. Depois do namoro de ambos ter sido tornado público, muitas das empresas que colaboravam com a Kaiba Corporation decidiram terminar as suas parcerias com a empresa, pois não estavam de acordo com o namoro de Seto e Joey. Em consequência, a Kaiba Corporation tinha passado um período complicado e agora que estava a recuperar, não se podia dar ao luxo de perder mais colaboradores.

Joey manteve-se perto de Seto enquanto todos se serviam de sobremesas. O anfitrião e alguns dos outros homens aproximaram-se para falarem de negócios com Seto. Joey não percebia metade da conversa, mas também não importava. Só queria estar perto de Seto e esperava que não demorasse muito tempo para se irem embora. Joey acabou por ficar perdido em pensamentos e só voltou à realidade quando Seto lhe tocou no ombro.

"Eu e os outros vamos para a biblioteca. Querem falar de um negócio." disse ele.

"O quê? Um negócio? Seto, mas assim nunca mais vamos embora." disse Joey, exasperado.

"Tem calma. Vá, fica aqui um pouco. Eu vou tratar do assunto e prometo que depois vamos embora."

Joey encolheu os ombros e Seto afastou-se. Com ele foram os outros homens e todos entraram na biblioteca. Joey olhou à sua volta e suspirou. Estava agora a sós com as mulheres. Joey preferia ter ido com Seto para a biblioteca, mas não percebia nada de negócios e achava que os outros homens não iam gostar da sua presença quando estavam a discutir algo importante. Joey reparou que a maioria das mulheres estavam sentadas no sofá a um canto e iam falando e olhando para ele. Sentiu-se constrangido, até que Anne se aproximou dele.

"Joey, vem sentar-te ali comigo. Posso tratar-te só pelo primeiro nome?" perguntou ela. Joey acenou afirmativamente e Anne guiou-o até um sofá um pouco afastado dos outros. Sentaram-se lado a lado. "Aquelas víboras estavam a falar de ti."

"Eu percebi isso." disse Joey, olhando para algumas das mulheres que estavam sentadas no sofá que estava mais perto. Entre elas encontrava-se a anfitriã, Aiko Miyamoto. "Devem estar a falar muito mal, de certeza."

"São invejosas, maldosas e só sabem falar da vida dos outros. Não deves ligar por estares a ser alvo da atenção delas. A mim aconteceu-me o mesmo nos primeiros jantares a que fui com o Arthur." disse Anne. "A pior delas todas é a Úrsula, esposa do Jim Mitsoda, que tem várias empresas de distribuição. A Úrsula é aquela com o chapéu esquisito. Não sei para que é que traz um chapéu para os jantares."

Joey olhou para a mulher de chapéu, Úrsula, que parecia ser a mulher que falava mais. Úrsula trajava um vestido roxo bastante feio e tinha longos cabelos negros e uma cara sapuda. Ao ver que Joey a estava a fitar, Úrsula levantou-se e caminhou até ele e Anne. Anne segurou a mão de Joey.

"Cuidado com ela." sussurrou Anne, largando de seguida a mão de Joey.

"Boa noite. Ainda não tínhamos falado. Eu chamo-me Úrsula Mitsoda. Eu e o meu marido fomos dos últimos a chegar e não tivemos tempo de cumprimentar toda a gente, mas já ouvi falar muito de si, Joey Wheeler." disse Úrsula, ignorando totalmente Anne.

"Pois… muito prazer em conhecê-la." disse Joey, tentando soar o mais simpático possível, apesar da apreensão que sentia.

"Gostava de o conhecer melhor. Posso sentar-me perto de si?"

Sem dar tempo a Joey para responder, Úrsula empurrou Anne delicadamente para uma ponta do sofá e sentou-se ao lado de Joey. Anne teve de se conter para não discutir com Úrsula e a sua falta de maneiras.

"Então, diga-me, como é que conheceu o Seto Kaiba?" perguntou Úrsula, curiosa. "Gostava de saber."

Ainda um pouco apreensivo, Joey acabou por contar a Úrsula como tinha conhecido Seto e como não se tinham dado bem durante bastante tempo.

"Isso é interessante. Duas pessoas que não se dão bem e depois acabam por se aproximar e apaixonar. Ouvi dizer que foi morar para a mansão do Kaiba antes de começarem a namorar, não foi?" perguntou Úrsula.

"Sim… nessa altura eu ainda era menor de idade, mas três meses depois fiz dezoito anos e eu e o Seto declarámo-nos e começámos a namorar." respondeu Joey.

"Muito interessante. Sabe, que sorte a sua, arranjar um namorado rico. Agora deve viver desafogado. Ouvi dizer que a sua família não era rica."

"Não, não éramos. Mas o que é que isso importa?"

Anne já estava a perceber onde a conversa estava a chegar e silenciosamente amaldiçoou Úrsula.

"Você é jovem, mas não é estúpido." disse Úrsula, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Aqui para nós, que o seu namorado não nos está a ouvir, você fez bem o seu trabalho. Conseguiu infiltrar-se na mansão, começar a namorar com ele e agora tem tudo de bom à sua disposição. Isso é que eu chamo um bom plano."

"Plano? Você está a tentar insinuar que eu estou com o Seto por dinheiro?" perguntou Joey, irritado.

"Meu querido, não é preciso eu dizer-lhe para perceber o que eu penso. O que todos pensamos, aliás. Mas enfim, está a fazer pela vida, mesmo que não seja da maneira mais honesta."

"É mentira! Eu amo o Seto!" exclamou Joey, levantando-se. "Ouviu? Amo-o!"

"Calma, Joey." pediu Anne, levantando-se também.

"Meu querido, pode querer enganar toda a gente. Pode até estar a conseguir manobrar o seu namorado, mas a mim não me engana." disse Úrsula, levantando-se também e encarando Joey nos olhos. "Você veio de uma família pobre e quis ser rico. Achou maneira de o fazer através do Seto Kaiba e aproveitou."

"Não! Não fiz nada disso!" gritou Joey, furioso. "Você é uma mulher odiosa! Como é que pode estar a dizer que eu não gosto do Seto? Você nem sequer me conhece!"

As mulheres que estavam sentadas nos outros sofás levantaram-se e aproximaram-se. Joey e Úrsula encaravam-se com fúria.

"Como é que você se atreve a levantar-me a voz e a insultar-me, seu verme?" perguntou Úrsula, olhando Joey com desprezo. "Você não é nada comparado comigo. É apenas um verme que pensou um dia poder dar o golpe do baú."

"Chega, Úrsula!" gritou Anne, pondo-se ao lado de Joey. "O que é que você pensa que está a fazer? Não pode insultar assim o Joey!"

"Ah, lá tinha de vir a sonsa em defesa do verme." disse Úrsula, olhando para Anne. "Você também não é boa pessoa. Pode não ser pobre como ele, mas os seus valores também andam todos trocados."

"A única pessoa que tem aqui valores trocados é você." disse Joey.

"Mas o que é isto? Não discutam na minha casa!" exclamou Aiko Miyamoto, exaltada. "Isto não é nenhuma feira para estarem aqui aos gritos."

"Aiko, expulse este verme da sua casa. Não pode admitir que um verme interesseiro como este rapaz esteja debaixo do seu teto." disse Úrsula.

"Víbora!" gritou Joey.

"Verme!" gritou Úrsula.

Irritado, Joey aproximou-se da mesa dos bolos. Pegou num bolo de chantilly e antes que Úrsula pudesse fazer algo, Joey acertou com o bolo na cara dela. Várias mulheres soltaram exclamações de espanto, enquanto Úrsula ficava com a cara e o vestido cheio de chantilly. Anne tentou reprimir um sorriso. Por essa altura, os homens saíram da biblioteca, alertados pelo barulho.

"O que se passa aqui?" perguntou Anderson Miyamoto, que liderava o grupo.

Todos viram Úrsula coberta de chantilly. Úrsula estava furiosa. Apontou um dedo acusador a Joey.

"Foi este selvagem! Vejam o que ele fez!" exclamou ela. "Seu vândalo!"

Seto aproximou-se rapidamente de Joey, enquanto Jim Mitsoda também se aproximava da sua esposa.

"Joey, o que é que se passou? Porque é que fizeste isto?" perguntou Seto, confuso e decepcionado ao mesmo tempo.

"Seto, desculpa, mas a culpa é toda dela!" exclamou Joey. "Ela disse que eu só estava contigo por dinheiro e chamou-me verme também."

"É o que você é!" gritou Úrsula. "Seu verme nojento!"

"Querida, calma." pediu Jim Mitsoda. "Tenta acalmar-te."

"Não me mandes acalmar! Eu exijo que este verme seja expulso daqui. E proíbo-te de fazeres mais negócios com a Kaiba Corporation, Jim."

As outras pessoas começaram a murmurar. Seto deu um passo em frente.

"Por favor, peço desculpa pela atitude do Joey. Ele excedeu-se, mas peço que não tome uma atitude precipitada." pediu Seto.

"Eu já decidi." disse Úrsula. "Eu e o Jim não queremos ter nada a ver consigo ou com o seu namorado louco."

"Realmente, ele fez isto à minha mulher e as coisas não podem passar assim em branco." concordou Jim.

"Meus senhores, isto pode resolver-se a bem." disse Anderson, aproximando-se.

"Nem pensar. Eu nunca fui tão ofendida na minha vida." disse Úrsula. "Jim, vamos embora daqui. E a partir de hoje, não vamos querer ter nada a ver com a Kaiba Corporation e vamos espalhar a palavra do que aconteceu, para que as outras empresas deixem de trabalhar com vocês também."

Joey aproximou-se, furioso.

"Você é uma bruxa!" gritou ele. "Oiçam todos, eu estava muito bem no meu cantinho, sem aborrecer ninguém, quando esta mulher veio ter comigo e praticamente meu acusou de eu estar com o Seto apenas por dinheiro. E chamou-me verme. Enervei-me… e pronto, dei-lhe com o bolo na cara."

"Isso não é desculpa para nada." disse Jim. "Foi um comportamento muito precipitado e de bastante mau gosto."

"Joey, não devias ter feito aquilo. Pede desculpa." disse Seto.

"Eu? Não peço! Nem pensar. Então ela insulta-me, insulta o amor que eu tenho por ti e agora eu é que lhe peço desculpa? Não!" exclamou Joey. "E tu devias era defender-me a mim e não a ela."

"Joey…"

"Quer dizer, os teus negócios vão ser sempre mais importantes que eu, é?" perguntou Joey, furioso.

"Claro que não, Joey. Tu sabes que não é nada disso."

"Então apoia-me, bolas!"

Seto hesitou, mas depois aproximou-se mais de Joey e olhou-o nos olhos. Joey sentiu a sua raiva desvanecer aos poucos. Depois, Seto encarou Úrsula e Jim.

"Muito bem. Ouviram o que o meu namorado disse. Se querem terminar com os negócios que temos em conjunto, muito bem, a escolha é vossa. Mas a culpa de tudo isto foi da sua mulher, Jim."

"Que ultraje!" exclamou Úrsula, tentando limpar-se do chantilly usando um guardanapo. "Eu é que sou a vítima aqui! Eu não disse nada a esse maluco. Ele é que está a inventar."

"Mentirosa!" exclamou Anne, dando um passo em frente.

"Querida, isto não tem nada a ver connosco." disse Arthur, tentando impedir a mulher.

"Arthur, eu estava ao pé da Úrsula quando ela fez insinuações ao Joey. Aliás, acusou-o mesmo. E chamou-lhe verme. O Joey apenas se defendeu. E fez muito bem, porque se fosse comigo, eu tinha feito a mesma coisa. Aliás, ela chamou-me sonsa também, Arthur." disse Anne.

"Chamou-te sonsa?" perguntou Arthur, irritado, virando-se para Úrsula. "Você não pode insultar a minha esposa, Úrsula."

"Se eles terminarem com os negócios que têm com a Kaiba Corporation, nós deixamos de trabalhar com a empresa da Úrsula e do Jim." disse Anne, decidida e Arthur parecia concordar.

"Isto é um absurdo!" exclamou Jim.

"Eu estou do lado da Anne Lloyd e do Joey Wheeler." disse Aiko Miyamoto, surpreendendo todos. "Se vai haver aqui términos de contratos e serviços para com a Kaiba Corporation, nós acabamos com os vínculos que temos à empresa da Úrsula e do Jim, ouviste, Anderson?"

"Querida, isso não é um pouco precipitado?" perguntou Anderson, hesitante.

"É a minha palavra final." disse Aiko. "Estou cansada destes jantares hipócritas, Anderson. A Úrsula é a pessoa mais vil que eu conheço. A cada jantar ela arranja algum alvo para destilar o seu veneno. E eu tenho de ouvir tudo e acenar em concordância, quando na verdade quero é que ela se cale e se olhe ao espelho, para ver que está muito longe de ser perfeita."

"Se a Úrsula morde a língua, morre envenenada." disse Joey.

Algumas pessoas soltaram risinhos abafados, fazendo Úrsula ficar vermelha de raiva.

"Vocês são todos uns mal formados! Como é que se atrevem a rir e a apontar-me o dedo, seus nojentos! Jim, vamos deixar de compactuar com as empresas de todos eles." disse Úrsula.

"Jim, se você ouvir a sua mulher, vai à falência." avisou Seto. "Mostre que é você que manda."

Jim olhou à sua volta. Os outros pareciam esperar que tomasse uma atitude. Úrsula lançou um olhar gelado ao marido.

"Jim, faz o que te digo." disse ela.

"Chega!" gritou Jim. "Chega, Úrsula! Vamos embora, agora. Peço desculpa a todos pelo sucedido. A minha mulher não devia ter provocado uma confusão. Espero que esqueçam este incidente e que os nossos vínculos comerciais se mantenham."

"Eu sei separar os assuntos privados dos profissionais." disse Seto. "Isto foi um assunto privado e, da minha parte, não vai afectar as nossas relações comerciais."

Todos os outros homens concordaram. Jim agarrou na esposa pelo braço.

"Vamos embora, Úrsula. E pouco barulho. Em casa vamos ter uma conversa séria, que já devíamos ter tido há muito tempo." disse Jim. "Vamos embora."

"Ai! Bruto!" gritou Úrsula, sendo arrastada pelo marido para fora da mansão.

Com a ausência do casal Mitsoda, os olhares de todos os presentes voltaram a recair sobre Joey, que mais uma vez ficou desconfortável com toda a situação.

"Este foi, de longe, o jantar mais animado que alguma vez demos na mansão." disse Aiko, parecendo satisfeita. "Achei muito interessante a ideia do bolo com chantilly. É pena eu não ter tido a sua coragem, Joey Wheeler."

Logo de seguida, o ambiente pareceu desanuviar. As pessoas começaram a falar com Joey, rindo do que tinha acontecido e tecendo comentários sobre Úrsula, que numa altura ou noutra tinha falado mal de todos eles. Depois, Seto acabou por puxar Joey para a biblioteca, que nessa altura já se encontrava vazia.

"Joey, devias ter-te controlado." disse Seto. "Já viste que a situação podia ter sido muito complicada?"

"Eu sei, mas aquela mulher tirou-me do sério, Seto." disse Joey. "Ela estava a ofender-me. Eu gosto de ti e não é por causa do teu dinheiro."

"Eu sei disso, Joey."

"Não podia deixar que ela me insultasse sem eu fazer nada." disse Joey. "Mas desculpa. Eu sei que me podia ter controlado, mas não consegui."

Seto suspirou e acabou por abraçar o namorado.

"Pronto, acabou tudo bem e não vai haver consequências." disse Seto e depois até sorriu. "Mas, apesar de eu não estar de acordo com o que fizeste, a ideia do bolo com chantilly na cara da Úrsula foi brilhante."

Joey sorriu e beijou Seto de seguida. Ficaram a beijar-se durante vários segundos e depois quebraram o beijo.

"E os negócios nunca seriam mais importantes que tu. Tu e o Mokuba são o mais importante que eu tenho na vida." disse Seto.

"Eu sei… desculpa ter-te acusado de estares mais preocupado com os negócios do que comigo, mas eu estava muito zangado." disse Joey.

"Agora não importa. Vamos embora então?"

"Sim. Quero mesmo voltar para a nossa casa e deixar esta gente para trás. Não têm nada em comum comigo. Só mesmo a Anne."

Pouco depois, Seto e Joey saíram da biblioteca e começaram a despedir-se de todos.

"Espero que nos voltemos a ver, Joey." disse Anne, sorrindo.

"Sim, mas espero que não seja em nenhum jantar deste tipo." disse Joey.

Depois das despedidas, Seto e Joey saíram da mansão e voltaram à limusina. O motorista começou a conduzir em direcção à mansão dos irmãos Kaiba.

"Bem, afinal o jantar não foi tão aborrecido como eu pensava." disse Joey.

Seto olhou para ele e abanou a cabeça.

"Sim, mas já vi que não é boa ideia trazer-te a jantares de negócios."

"Eu já tinha dito isso antes de vir a este, mas tu é que insististe e eu vim." disse Joey. "Agora isso quer dizer que já não me vais obrigar a ir a mais nenhum jantar?"

"Não. É melhor ficares mesmo em casa, não vás agredir alguém da próxima vez." disse Seto.

"Enfim, então parece que o jantar até trouxe benefícios. E a Anne Lloyd é muito simpática. Temos de a convidar a ela e ao marido para jantar qualquer dia."

"Mas não estás a pensar atirar-lhe com um bolo à cara, espero eu."

"Claro que não." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Mas sabes, aquele chantilly todo, deu-me umas ideias…"

Joey murmurou a sua ideia ao ouvido de Seto, que não conseguiu evitar um sorriso maroto. De seguida, estavam a beijar-se. A partir desse dia, Joey não foi a mais jantares de negócios, Úrsula acabou por ser bastante repreendida pelo marido e mais tarde, Joey acabou por receber um pedido de desculpas da parte dela. Além disso, Joey e Seto tiraram um tempo para se divertir com a ideia que Joey tinha tido quanto ao chantilly. Ambos estavam felizes e era isso que mais importava para eles.


End file.
